


The Feelings You Never Hide

by findmeafterlife



Category: Juliantina - Fandom, Juliantina Fluff, Juliantina angst - Fandom
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, Angst, F/F, One Shot, Val - Freeform, Valentina, juliana - Freeform, juls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeafterlife/pseuds/findmeafterlife
Summary: Nothing is ever too late when it comes to soulmates. It's just a matter of right time for the right lovers to complete each other.
Relationships: Juliantina - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	The Feelings You Never Hide

**Author's Note:**

> [ONE SHOT] [Sequel of The Words You Never Said] Finally! Wow almost 3k words!! :< It's been a rough week for me in College but I've finished it. I did my best I really did try guys I hope you guys will like it :< Ps. my cat is always on his girlfriend's house sooo this is definitely a happy ending lmao. Stay safe everybody~

****“** ** ****Valentina. Open the door.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****No.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****I've been standing outside your room for 5 minutes now."** **

****“** ** ****Then stop standing and start sitting or better yet, go away** ** ****.”** **

****“** ** ****Valentina.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Sergio. I swear to God if you're again because of Lucho then I'm not going to talk to you** ** ****.”** **

****“**** ** **I'm not. I am here for you.**** ** **”**** Valentina cautiously opened her door and glanced around. Upon seeing no Lucho, she opened the door widely for Sergio. “ ** **I come in peace, chica.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **What do you want?**** ** **”**** Valentina mumbled plopping down on her bed.

 ** **“**** ** **I'm here to pick you up for the party. Are you coming or what?**** ** **”**** Sergio asked taking a look around Valentina's room. Well if you still can call it a room considering the amount of mess it has.

 ** **“**** ** **No.**** ** **”**** Valentina grumbled as Sergio raised an eyebrow.

****“** ** ****Alright what's wrong with you? Is this because of your breakup with Lucho?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****No. It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood for parties.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Which you're never capable of. You're Valentina. You're always in the mood for parties.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****What's the reason for the party anyways? It's Sunday night.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **We're celebrating because you finally broke up with Lucho. Oh mi amor, I'm so proud of you!**** ** **”**** Valentine lifted her head and raised at a grinning Sergio. _He's proud of me for breaking up with Lucho? His bestfriend? That was not what I was expecting at all._

****“** ** ****You're happy?** ** ****”** ** ****

****“** ** ****Yes! About damn time. I love Lucho I really do but he's an ass.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Thank you. That really means a lot, Sergio.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **I know. You deserve someone better.**** ** **”**** Sergio took a seat on the end of Valentina's bed and gave her a wink. ” ** **Someone better like I don't know......maybe......**** ** _ **Juliana**_** ** **?**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Que?**** ** **”**** Valentina sat up quickly, faster than a speeding bullet and tried to sputter something but Sergio didn't let her. _Does he knows Juliana love me?_

 ** **“**** ** **You like her right?**** ** **”**** Valentina let out a sighed of relief. _Okay, he doesn't know._

 ** **“**** ** **What are you talking about? Of course I like her. She's my bestfriend.**** ** **”**** Valentina laughed waiting for Sergio to laughed along with her but he didn't. Instead, he was looking at her seriously. Too serious which is a weird look to see on Sergio.

 ** **“**** ** **You know,**** ** _ **like**_** ** **but not in a platonic**** ** _ **like**_** ** **of way, Val.**** ** **”**** Valentina looked at him as though he had grown wings and suddenly declared himself a flying cow, in simpler words she was puzzled. Sergio raised an eyebrow as if it was an obvious thing. ” ** **Friends don't look at each other the way you two do. Friends don't sleep in one bed and cuddle the way you two do. Friends don't do the things you both do and that's the tea, sister.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **You're crazy and weird.**** ** **”**** Valentina frowned and laid down on her bed. “ ** **And don't call me sister. You're not James Charles.**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****And stop being delusional. You're not a camren shipper.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Can we just change topic?**** ** **”**** Sergio's face lit up as an idea crossed his mind. He smirked and grabbe a small notebook. He coughed loudly getting Valentina's attention.

****“** ** ****Allow me to enlighten you, chica.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****What are you doing and why are you sitting like Camilo?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Ms. Carvajal, do you think Juliana's adjusting well in Matamoros?**** ** **”**** Valentina rolled her eyes and turned away from Sergio. She was debating whether to answer or not but she decided to just answer. Knowing Sergio, he won't stop until he gets what he wants.

 ** **“**** ** **Probably? She doesn't reply to my texts and she never answers my calls.**** ** **”**** Valentinal scowled and glared up at the ceiling. “ ** **But yeah whatever I guess.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Hmmm.**** ** **”**** Sergio hummed as he continued his act by writing on the small notebook. Valentina just gave her friend a weird look. “ ** **Stage one. Acting like you don't care.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **What are you--**** ** **”**** Sergio cut her off.

****“** ** ****I mean it's a possibility that Juliana did gained friends there, right? She's likeable.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **She's**** ** _ **lovable**_** ** **.**** ** **”**** Valentina corrected him with a frown. “ ** **She's amazing. She listens so intently because she knows you only needed someone to talk to. She smiles and you'd know there are no judgment in her eyes. She can handles herself and yet at the same time all I want to do is wrapped her around a blanket because she's also fragile.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Hmmmm.**** ** **”**** Sergio noted the way Valentina smiles softly when she remembers Juliana.

****“I** ** ****t's not hard to love her.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Oh so you love her. Stage two.**** ** **”**** Valentina's smile quickly disappeared, replaced with a frown. ****"Well there you have it folks.**** ** **No need to complicate stuff.”****

****“** ** ****Okay Sergio. Stop already.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Why?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Because you're wrong!** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Stage three of being in denial. Yell when you're being cornered.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Sergio!** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Last question.**** ** **Behave, Ms Carvajal”**** Valentina groaned in exasperation. 

****“** ** ****How would you describe Juliana?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****She's Juls. She's like something you want to keep coming back to. Hanging out with her makes time past faster than I imagine. It makes me want to stop time to cherish it but at the same time I want it to keep going because I want spend more time with her. Words will never be enough to define the happiness I feel when she's around.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Can I be honest?**** ** **”**** Sergio asked carefully for permission. “ ** **Without any interruptions, groans and sighs coming from you?**** ** **”****

Valentina rolled her eyes but nevertheless nodded. 

****“C**** ** **hica look I know**** ** _ **deep down**_** ** **you've had thoughts about having feelings for Juliana but because of the fact that she's a girl, you never gave it any thought. It's all new to you and with all the doubts and fear of other people's opinion made you feel in denial of your feelings.**** ** **”**** Valentina felt her eyes sting with the words Sergio was spitting out. It's true. What would her dead father say? Her sister? Brother? Her friends and classmates? Relatives? The media? The whole world? 

She did have thoughts about having feelings for Juliana. There were times where she would pick Juliana over Lucho....well to be honest. She would pick Juliana over Lucho every single time and that scares her. She had known Lucho for years but Juliana? No. It's not even that long ago when they met and yet she feels like Juliana has been in her life all the time. 

****“** ** ****Valentina, if you're not in love now it won't be long until you are.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **..…**** ** **”**** Valentina stayed quiet.

“ ** **She loves you. And you do too. There's nothing to be afraid of but if you don't act now, you're going to be so scared of losing her. Wait, she do loves you right?**** ** **”**** Valentina sighed and decided to tell Sergio everything that happened on the night when Juliana confessed. Sergio blinked a lot of times before speaking.

****“S** ** ****o Juliana confessed to you and what exactly did you do? Stood there like an idiot and cried?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****What was I supposed to do?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Oh I don't know maybe a few 'I'm sorry I'm such an idiot' and a bunch of 'I love you too?**** ** **”**** Valentina sat up and punched Sergio's arms then leaned her head on his shoulders.

 ** **“**** ** **Juliana's a girl.**** ** **”**** Valentina softly mumbled as Sergio listened intently.

 ** **“**** ** **She's a girl. You're a girl. Why haven't I seen that before? Oh no.**** ** **”**** Valentina rolled her eyes at Sergio's sarcastic antics. “ ** **I**** ** **t really doesn't matter**** ** **, you know that right?”****

****“** ** ****But she's Juliana.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****And?** ** ****”** **

****“She’s my bestfriend.”** **

****“And?”** **

****“**** ** **.....And I think I love her.**** ** **”**** Valentina closed her eyes and finally let the tears fall. Happy tears because it felt so good to say it out loud or tears because this shouldn't happen at all? She doesn't know anymore.

****“** ** ****Hey. Why are you crying, Val? There's nothing wrong with it. Love is love. Gender doesn't matter. What matters is what you're feeling right now and if what your heart is saying to love her then why bother disobeying it?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **I just don't know what to do.**** ** **”**** Valentina kept wiping her tears as Sergio gently caressed her back. ” ** **All new remember? I had boyfriends and now suddenly I'm about to have a girlfriend?**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Oh so now you're thinking of asking Juliana to be your girlfriend? Dare I say that this is the best character development ever.**** ** **”**** Sergio teased and glanced at a blushing Valentina. “ ** **Love doesn't really have any logical reason at all. We don't know how it works but it knows what is best for us. And I know what is best for you."**** ** **"****

Sergio suddenly stood up and stared down at Valentina who sniffed. He gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hands. ” ** **Now come on, chica.**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****Where are we going?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****To Matamoros.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Que? Sergio no! That will take us 5 hours and that's the quickest way to get there!**** ** **”**** Valentina pulled away from Sergio's hold and looked down. “ ** **Let's just forget everything. This will all pass.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Wrong chica! The quickest way will only take us 3 hours.**** ** **”**** Sergio gave her a grinned and nod towards the door. ” ** **You coming or not?**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****You're crazy.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **I think the word you're supposed to say is**** ** _ **genius**_** ** **but thanks for the compliment.**** ** **”**** Valentina grabbed her phone on the nightstand and checked the time.

****“S** ** ****e** ** ****rgio it's literally 7pm. We'll get there around midnight-ish!** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Val, look here. Look at me.**** ** **”**** Valentina looked at Sergio and see him staring at her without any humor. It's so weird seeing Sergio serious. ” ** **What I see between you and Juliana? It's just what my abuela tells me every night.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **What your abuela tells you everynight?**** ** **”**** Valentina slowly repeated, slightly baffled. What is going on inside his head?

****“** ** ****If you get lucky in this world, you get an extraordinary relationship and that is a soulmate. A soulmate is made up of two stars that were broken into two. Those two pieces become human beings and believe it or not, they will always find their way back into each other arms. That's what I see when I look at the both of you. Two pieces of the same star completing each other. Juliana is your other half. And no one is allowed to tell you any otherwise, not even people's opinions.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****.......…** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****This might be your last chance, Val. You're going to regret not risking things for Juliana for the rest of your lives.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Sergio?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Yeah?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Shut up and let's just go**** ** **”**** Sergio finally grinned as Valentina exited the room with a new aura. 

****“**** ** **Ah the scent of young love.**** ** **”**** Sergio mumbled to himself with a chukled and ran to catch up with Valentina. ” ** **The world better let me win in a lottery for this good deed.**** ** **”****

**_ **\- fast forward bcs 3hours of ride to Matamoros is long -** _ **

****“** ** ****This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Have some faith on me, would you? We just need Juliana to pick up her phone.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****It's midnight! She could be sleeping for all we know!** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Shhh! It's ringing!**** ** **”**** Valentina groaned and paced back and forth. She started walking a little bit farther. They were already standing in front of Juliana's new house for 30 minutes now.

_What do I say? What do I do? OhmyGod am I wearing sometihng decent? I should've brought food wait it's the middle of the night who needs food. I need to think of what to say. Shit. What am I going to do?_

****“**** ** **Sergio let's just go.**** ** **”**** Valentina turned around to walked back and froze.

 ** **“**** ** **Hey Val.**** ** **”**** Valentina felt her breath hitched at the sight of Juliana. Valentina didn't want to blink, scared that she was hallucinating and that the moment she blinks Juliana will disappear. “ ** **I didn't know you were coming.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **I uhh yeah uhm yes.**** ** **”**** Valentina flushed and ran her hands through her hair. _Great job Valentina. What nice words you've said._ _“_ ** **I came to see you.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **In the middle of the night?**** ** **”**** Juliana asked while laughing. Valentina grinned and watched Juliana laughed. _Still the same Juliana. My Juliana._

Valentina was now sure of her feelings and in fact, she doesn't care anymore. She looked at the house and glanced back at Juliana. “ ** **It's a nice house.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **It's comfy and no more**** ** _ **chismos**_** ** **a lurking around every second of the day.**** ** **”**** Valentina didn't know what to say anymore. Where was Sergio anyways? “ ** **Do you want to go inside?**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****No. It's okay. I don't want to wake Lupe up.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Val, why did you really come?**** ** **”**** Valentina sighed and looked down and then looked back at Juliana.

 ** **“**** ** **Give me a moment juls, por favor?**** ** **”**** Juliana nodded quietly and waited for Valentina to spoke. She sat down at the sidesteps of the road and watches Valentina do the same.

Juliana was nervous but didn't let it show. She had no idea Valentina was coming. _Why did she come? Is there a possibility that....? No._

Juliana didn't want to get her hopes up although Sergio did tell her that Valentina broke up with Lucho, it doesn't mean it's about her.

Now back to our confused taller gay I mean girl.... well same thing. Thanks to Sergio, really our deepest gratitude goes to Sergio for making Valentina realized stuff, that she has feelings for Juliana. Is it worth it? To risk everything for the girl she only just met? ” ** **Val? You're scaring me.**** ** **”****

Valentina turned her head to looked at Juliana's clueless gaze and smiled. Oh she's so ready to risk everything for this girl. Sergio was right. The most scariest thing that could happen to her is losing Juliana and that's never going to happen. Not on Valentina's watch. Not now, not ever. “ ** **Okay well to start it off. I broke up with Lucho.**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **I know.**** ** **”**** Sergio texted Juliana about it.

****“** ** ****And Sergio brought me here.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **I know.**** ** **”**** Valentina scowled playfully and punched Juliana on her arms.

****“** ** ****You know a lot of things, don't you?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Oh I know.**** ** **”**** Juliana asnwered cockily as Valentina raised an eyebrow.

****“** ** ****Then do you know that I'm in love with you too?** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **Oh I kn-wait huh?**** ** **”**** Juliana froze mid-sentence, mouth agape in incredulity. _Holy poop of mother of God and everything that is Holy. Am I in heaven?_ _“_ ** **Uu-hh**** ** **”****

 ** **“**** ** **Just listen to me first.**** ** **”**** Valentina chuckled at Juliana stuttering. ” ** **I'm sorry. I do a lot of stupid things and say a lot of stupid things too. I realized a bit late about these emotions I had for you and I never ever want you to think I lead you on back then. I guess I tried so hard to hide these feelings because of fear.**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****Hey. Maybe you realized a bit later but your body and heart knows. It just takes time for you to realize.** ** ****”** **

****“H** ** ****ow can you say that?** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Because the feelings you never hide them, you act upon them. It's one of the reasons I fell for you. Your caring and small actions just for me.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **I love you, Juls.**** ** **”**** Valentina finally let out and God, it felt so right to say it out loud. ”T ** **hose were the words I've never said before and I don't think I ever wanna stop now that I've said it.**** ** **”****

Juliana smiled so big it might as well reached the moon and stars and raised an eyebrow when Valentina scowled and glared at her. “ ** **What?**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****You're supposed to answer.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****You know my answer.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Yes well you're supposed to say it.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****I said it last week.** ** ****”** **

****“**** ** **No. Right now. I need to hear it.**** ** **”**** Stubbornly, Valentina crossed her arms and pouted. ” ** **You're playing hard to get now or you've found someone else better than me**** ** **?”****

 ** **“**** ** **What would you do if I did found someone else?**** ** **”**** Juliana was joking. She didn't want anyone else but teasing Valentina is fun. 

****“**** ** **Well I would wish you the best but I'm the best."**** ** **"**** Juliana laughed out loud and Valentina did the same. As always, they found themselves really close to each other. The proximity always lessen when they are together as if being near each other is not enough, they need to feel each other as a sense of comfort. ” ** **Juls. I'm gonna kiss you.**** ** **”****

 ** **“A**** ** **re you asking for my permission?**** ** **”**** Valentina looked in Juliana's eyes as she slowly comes closer to her and smirked.

 ** **“**** ** **No. I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want to overwhelm you with my amazing kissing skills.**** ** **”**** The anticipation before kiss was killing Juliana and the beating in her heart certainly doesn't help at all.

****“V** ** ****al, just do it already.** ** ****”** **

Maybe it was just both of the girls but time definitely stopped when their lips met. Valentina felt her knees week even though she was sitting. She could only focus on how soft Juliana's lips felt against her mouth and how she didn't want to stop.

It still wasn't clear if Juliana was dreaming, someone pinch her. Her whole body tingled, her head felt fuzzy and her breathing was definitely shorter than before but she didn't care. She didn't want to stop. But of course, they needed to breathe and so reluctantly, they pulled away panting. Juliana smiled breathless, eyes still closed as a heavily breathing Valentina stares at her. ” ** **Weeks I've been dreaming of doing that. God that was satisfying.**** ** **”****

****“** ** ****I love you.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****I love you too.** ** ****”** **

****“** ** ****Chicas I'm still here! Love me too!** ** ****”** **


End file.
